The intent of this PROPOSAL for the MARC U*STAR is to strengthen our present program and to continue to provide quality education and research training to highly capable minority undergraduates in order to enable them to successfully pursue doctoral degrees in biomedical research. The junior/senior MARC U*STAR Honors program is centered in the departments of Biological Sciences and the Physical Sciences Department (Biochemistry, Chemistry, and Mathematics). This proposal also contains a Pre-MARC component as it is deemed critical in preparing our POOL of well qualified, academically strong, research oriented students for our MARC U*STAR Program. The program will include, but is not limited to the following: (1) rigorous science curriculum centered in a liberal arts and Honors Programs (2) participation in intramural and extramural research to provide role models, research training, networking and studies of ethical issues in the proper conduct of research. (3) science conference to present data, broaden networking, identify graduate and extramural research sites (4) focused GRE preparation to be competitive for quality graduate programs in research (5) a Seminar Series to broaden research knowledge, role modeling, career options (6) a Workshop Series in Steps to Academic Excellence in order to improve overall academic performance, study habits, involvement in peer study groups, and retention. (7) electronic personal portfolio development and wireless access to enhance Trainee personal and professional presentation skills and time management for success (8) extensive mentoring and career guidance to increase the number of Trainees who are successful in being accepted to quality graduate degree programs in biomedical research. While ambitious, this program offers our trainees the challenges and support that will assist them in developing into quality biomedical research professionals.